


(Fake) Supernatural Season 12 Mid-Year Promo: FanVid

by thesulah



Series: Destiel in 60 Seconds (or less) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fake Promo, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 12 Speculation, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: Watched the actual promo posted the other day and was enjoying the "Cast....Cass is my best friend" line, so I made a quick little video using that.Real promo at:https://vimeo.com/200405872





	

[Fake s12 promo VOL 45 FINAL](https://vimeo.com/200573534) from [thesulah](https://vimeo.com/user59998471) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
